degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Eli Goldsworthy
Elijah 'Eli' Goldsworthy 'is a new junior at Degrassi Community School for the 2010-2011 school year. He is portrayed by Munro Chambers. Eli is voluntarily "different". He usually wears black, listens to punk rock, reads comic books, and drives a vintage hearse named Morty. Rather than fading into the background, Eli chooses to build his reputation as a threat. He is known to be sarcastic and opinionated. His trademarks seem to be his hearse, his seemingly guitar pick necklace, and his sarcastic sideways smirk. He is known to be friends with Sav Bhandari, Adam Torres, and is currently dating Clare Edwards. Character History Season 10 In [[Breakaway (2)|'Breakaway (2)]], Eli makes his first appearance after Clare drops her glasses, and he runs over them with his car. He says, "I think they're dead,", and Clare explains that she doesn't need them anymore, because she had lazer eye surgery. Eli stares at her for a moment and compliments her eyes, by saying they are pretty. Clare looks at the sidewalk shyly and back at him and says "I'll -uh see you around?" He replies with "Guess, you will", and then gets back into his car and drives away. In [[Better Off Alone (1)|'Better Off Alone (1)']], Eli becomes Clare Edwards' English partner for the semester. His writing is said to be "a little wordy," and he is to help Clare with her writer's block. Ms. Dawes thinks it will benefit them both. Things start to heat up when Eli purposely bumps into Clare when walking out of the door. The next day before English starts, Clare hands her paper to Eli and lets him review it. Since Clare isn't ready to hand in the paper, Eli persuades her to skip class. The bell rings and Clare starts to walk toward the door as Eli sits in his seat and watches her. She asks, "Well, are you coming?" He gets up, and walks off with her. Later on, when they are outside sitting on a bench, she confides in him about her parents' marital problems. When he tells her to write about it, she says she can't because it's too personal. He then becomes the second boy to tell her that she cares too much what people think. He makes her scream in public to make her prove to him that she doesn't care what anyone thinks of her. When she tells him that it's his turn, he declines, saying that it's not "his style". Then, one thing leads to another, and as they are laughing and smiling, they end up leaning into each other against a telephone pole and he is holding her hands. Eli then frees Clare from his grip and proceeds to awkwardly lean against the pole with a smile on his face while Clare quickly sits back down. Later that night, Eli IM's Clare asking, "more public embarrassment tonight?" Clare responds saying, "is that an invitation?" and he responds, "do you want it to be?" Clare says, "I'd love to hang -- but I can't." after her mother asks if she would like to take her dad's place and go to the church fundraiser. In Better Off Alone (2), Eli talks to Clare and says he missed her, and jokingly asks if the reason she did not hang out with him was because Twilight was on TV. She then says loudly and confused, "She says by not telling me she's protecting me, but she's not, she's only making it wor-" Eli is confused so he grabs her arms gently, and tells her to "Stop. Rewind...and play." Clare tells him what's going on with her parents. He asks if she's mentioned her feeling towards her parents fighting to them and she said she did, but they don't want to talk. While they are sitting in English they get detention for skipping class to do work. Ms. Dawes tells her to read the assignment she worked on when she skipped class. During the report, she slowly breaks down because it is very emotional and personal. Ms. Dawes says she's heard enough and it's a great start. Eli suggests that she read it at the school showcase after being asked of his opinion by the teacher. Clare says it is private, but Ms. Dawes insists on signing her up. Clare informs Eli that her mom will be at the showcase. Eli says it's a good thing because Clare's mom will be forced to listen to it. On the day of the showcase, she gets cold feet and leaves, ignoring Eli's constant protest. Clare walks outside while her parents are talking only to see Eli on her steps. She asks him what he's doing here and Eli teases her by saying sarcastically, "Hi Eli. How are you? Fine, Clare, thanks for asking," hinting about her cold greeting. He then proceeds to give her headphones for a noise cancellation option in case things between her parents gets worse or if she ever wants to ignore him. Eli then apologizes about interfering and promises not to do it again. Clare stops him putting her hands on his as he is about to get into his car and says that he can interfere sometimes,and says "but I'm still gonna do what ever I want". He replies, "I wouldn't expect anything less.", then drives away in Morty. In [[I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1)|'I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1)']], Eli is one of the many contestants that are trying to win backstage passes to the Dead Hand concert, by keeping their hand on the truck, which is owned by Sav's extremely strict father. As Holly J. and Sav are talking, Sav says that it was worth giving up the tickets to get the $600. Adam then responds by saying that Sav was crazy for giving up the passes. Later, after Bianca takes her hand off the truck (after getting a whiff of Eli's undeotorized arm pit), Eli, Wesley, and Adam are the only three Contestants left. Eli quickly gets rid of Wesley, due to him having to pee, by pouring a bottle of water out slowly Adam and Eli then decide to split the tickets each, getting two instead of four. After they get the tickets, Sav asks them to both help unload the truck. Sav hands Adam the amp, which Adam quickly drops, smashing the truck's taillight. Later on at the Dot, Eli gives Sav back the four tickets to the Dead Hand concert, to sell to get money for the taillight. Bianca then enters the Dot, and Sav sells her a ticket for $200, and he keeps the other. Afterward, Eli repairs the taillight on the truck. Sav gratefully thanks Eli and says that he, Eli and Adam should hang out sometime. Eli agrees and then asks Sav what he is going to do with the remaining tickets Sav says " I dont know" In [[I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2)|'I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2)']], Sav, Eli, and Adam gather near the J.T. Yorke Memorial to find ideas on how to keep Sav's parents busy while they are at the concert. Sav seems uneasy to go, yet he is determined at the same time. They finally find an ad in the newspaper for a Bollywood show. When Sav gets home and distracts his mother as he snags her extra keys then proposes the idea that his parents go to the Bollywood show. His father suspects something is up, but Sav's mother says that Sav is just being a good son, and they gratefully take the tickets to the Bollywood show. When his parents are at the show he Sav Eli and Adam take the car when they get there Adam and Eli admit that they'd never take a chance to steal their parents car to go to a concert. Eli, Adam and Sav arrive at the Dead Hand concert, backstage with passes. Bianca greets them, drunk. She throws her arms around Sav. The four are seen rocking out to the music. After it ends, the band is seen leaving the stage, passing the four. The drummer throws Sav his drumsticks. Sav then checks his phone and says that they have to leave now, but Adam says that the band is coming back for an encore. They then stay for the encore. After the encore, Bianca's too drunk to find her friend, and asks if Sav can drive her home, too. Sav says okay, but they have to hurry. On their way home Eli mentions that they'll never make it home in time. Bianca suggests to Sav that he speed, at first Sav is against it, but he goes through with it. Soon, the cops pull over Sav. The four wait in the car. Sav yells "why's it taking so long?! Just give me the speeding ticket so I can go!" The cop knocks on Sav's window and tells them that the car has been reported stolen. The next scene shows Sav at home, being scolded by his farther for taking the car without permission, Sav is grounded for two months. At school the next day, Sav meets up with Adam and Eli in the hallway. Eli sees Sav and asks "how grounded are you?" "2 months" says Sav " only allowed to go to school and student council" Adam then tells Sav he just learned a new bass line from the Dead Hand and maybe they could jam sometime and says "you can tell your dad its an emergency council meeting." Sav smiles and says that'd be awesome but he'd rather stick with honesty, which Eli agrees with. As Sav begins to walk away, Adam admits that Sav's their hero. Sav smiles and tells Adam to "shut up" in humbleness, as the episode ends. In [[Try Honesty (1)|'Try Honesty (1)']] Eli arrives to school looking for a parking spot and sees Fitz and his friends in a empty one. He asks what's wrong with him and Fitz rips off a piece of Eli's car. Eli gets out and tells him to give it back to him. Fitz then throws it behind him and Eli tells him to go pick it up. Fitz refuses and asks Adam what he's looking at and he says he's trying to figure that out. Fitz and his friends go, leaving Eli mad. Later Fitz slams Adam into the locker and asks him if he's figured out what he's looking at yet. Adam says he still can't identify the smell and Fitz prepares to punch him, but Eli intervenes taunting him about the way he looks and smells. The fight is broken up and Eli tells both Adam and Clare that he refuses to be the victim to Fitz's bullying, but Clare thinks he should just ignore him. The next day Eli meets up with Clare and he says that ignoring Fitz would be unsatisfying, but Clare says there's no pointing getting violent. He says that's a matter of opinion and Clare says that he can do what he wants, and that he doesn't need to impress her. Eli asks her what makes her think he's trying to impress her and she just smiles at him. He then says that he'll try to smooth thing over and Clare, pleased, says that she know that he's smart. Fitz then interrupts them and Eli makes a snarky remark. Fitz then says that he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut and Eli offers a truce if Fitz will only apologize for damaging his car. Fitz begins to apologize but then knees Eli in his personal area. Eli falls to the ground and Clare tries to help him. Fitz says he "apologized" and leaves. Eli asks Clare if it's still a good idea to not to punch him but Clare says it will only make things worse. Later at The Dot, Eli tells Adam what happens and that he wants revenge. Eli then walks over to Fitz and offers up a deal-if Fitz and his friends leave Eli and his friends alone, he'll make him a fake ID-and Fitz accepts. Adam says that he thought that taking Fitz down would be more awesome, but Eli tells him that he has a plan. The next day, in the Media Immersions room Adam helps Eli look at pictures of wanted criminals to see who looks mostly like Fitz. Adam is at first reluctant, but Eli tells him it's time he learned his lesson. In [[Try Honesty (2)|'Try Honesty (2')]] Adam and Eli walk up to Fitz, and Eli hands him the fake ID. Eli asks if they won't have any more hassles and Fitz says that as long as the ID works, they'll be okay and Eli says that he has his word. Later that day, everything seems to be okay when Fitz gives Eli a light punch on the arm in the hallway, while he's talking to Clare. Clare seems pleased that Eli has made peace with Fitz, but he says that he's going to finish what Fitz started and walks away, leaving Clare confused. Clare turns around to Adam and says that someone needs to stop Eli if he's going to do something bad. Adam just states that she should stay out of it, because he has a big surprise in store for Fitz, and Clare walks away. The next day, Eli waits for Fitz to finish buying cigarettes and calls the police, reporting a fight and hangs up. He then goes up to Fitz and he tells him that cigarettes will kill him, calling him a moron. Fitz asks him what he wants and Eli pushes him back angrily. Fitz grabs him by the collar and throws him into an ally, the two beginning to fight. Fitz punches Eli several times and Eli, trying to prolong the fight, throws several trash cans between the two of them. They both hear sirens and Fitz tries to run, but Eli grabs his leg to stop him. The police arrive and make them stand against the wall while they search them. The female police officers takes their wallets to check their IDs, and Fitz says that since he has a fake ID, they won't even know who he is -- Eli just smiles at him. A little while later , the police officer tells Eli he is free go and arrests Fitz, who is confused about what is happening. Fitz is handcuffed and put in the police car. As they begin to pull out of the ally, Eli gives Fitz a dark smirk. Eli arrives back at school, with a victorious look on his face, and runs into a worried Clare. She asks what happened and says he and Fitz had a minor scrimmage, but no one got hurt. Clare touches Eli's chin, noticing his split lip, and asks him what happened. He tells her that the police had to break up a fight, since Fitz had the name of a convicted arsonist on his fake ID, he was arrested. Clare, shocked by the fact Eli had Fitz arrested, begins to walk away. Eli reassures her that when they clear out the mistaken identity, he'll be released. Still uncertain, Eli says that the worst that will happen to him is that he'll get busted for fake ID possession and that he might have to go to court. She says that he is going to be really mad, and Fitz walks up behind them. Clare walks behind Eli, and Fitz calmly says that Eli pulled a nice trick. Eli says that the ID was for novelty purposes only and that he hoped he had learned his lesson. Fitz says unfortunately for Eli, he's a slow learner and bumps Eli while walking away. Clare asks if the two are now at war, and Eli states he's right where he wants to be, in Fitz's head. In [[My Body Is A Cage (1)|'My Body Is A Cage (1)']], Eli is talking to Adam at his locker. Eli keeps referring to Clare coming down the hall, but Adam doesn't understand and he talks about cute girls in his ballroom dancing class. Clare finally comes up to them and criticizes Eli's work for English class . When she leaves, Adam says he is disgusted by the way they talk to each other but Eli says that he finds it entertaining. Eli brings up ballroom class again, and asks Adam which girls he finds cute. When Adam says Bianca is hot, Eli is quick to disagree, offering several negatives about her such as being a hit and go police chace type of hot. He then walks away. Later, after an accident (Adam got his period, but when he went to get out tampons from his locker, he knocked into Clare and they spilled on the floor. Fitz and Owen begin to tease him, but then he hands them to Clare and pretends to think it's gross. She plays along but is clearly confused.), Adam walks up to Eli and Clare who are talking on a bench about the tampon incident. When Adam begins to explain, Eli says he doesn't have to, but Adam decides to tell them that he is a FTM trans-gender. They are a little confused about it (shown by Eli's comment after a long awkward silence, "Cooool.") but they accept him for it and Eli even makes a joke about it, saying "Hold the phone, does this mean I can't let one rip in front of you?" to which Adam replied "Eli, I'd be insulted if you didn't." In [[My Body Is A Cage (2)|'My Body Is A Cage (2)']], Adam is being walked down the hall by a teacher and being gawked at. The teacher allows him to sit down with Clare and Eli, who seem to not have a problem with Adam being transgender. Adam informs Clare and Eli that his family has never really accepted him and that he's going to have to change back to "Gracie" during his grandmother's visit. Later, Eli, the great friend he is, is seen with Clare and Adam, whom is lighting a bonfire. Drew comes along with Mrs. and Mr. Torres. Drew is carrying "Gracie" clothes, which they burn. Mrs. Torres hands Adam a picture of a young Gracie but Adam is reluctant to burn it, saying that it's still him. In [[Still Fighting It (1)|'Still Fighting It (1)']], Eli, Clare, and Adam are in a English video project for a modern Romeo and Juliet, which supposedly Eli picked. Clare says "obviously I´ll be Juliet but who will be Romeo? Eli quickly says "I´ll do it". After they kiss for the reenactment, Clare wants to take the relationship to the "next level", but Eli doesn't seem to know. Eli and Clare act out the scene, but change the plot slightly, resulting in them kissing romantically while Adam tapes it for the project. Clare asks Eli if they should reshoot that scene, hinting she wants to kiss him again. Eli looks over at Adam, who is getting annoyed, and he simply smiles and tells Clare that they got it. The next day, Clare is excited about the kiss, but Eli ignores her, so Clare talks to Ms. Dawes, who said that a lack of communication caused the star crossed lover's death. When Clare tries to confront Eli the next day, he convinces her that he isn't interested in her and that he is sorry that he led her on. When Clare walks away with her bike, upset, Eli watches with a stern expression on his face. The camera focus on him, and ever so slightly, he shakes his head and continues working on Morty. In [[Still Fighting It (2)|'Still Fighting It (2)']], Eli has been ditching class and avoiding Clare, he doesn't want her to find out about his secret. When Adam comes to him and says that he should tell Clare what's going on with him, Eli says that "she doesn't need to know". Adam mentions, over-exaggerating, that Clare is "dying", which makes Eli glare at Adam. Eli says that he really likes Clare and thinks about kissing her every time he's around her, but he thinks that Clare would get hurt if there was anything between them. Later, Clare shows up at Eli's doorstep (he knows Adam must have sold out and told her his address) and demands to know why Eli doesn't like her. He won't tell her, and Clare threatens that she can't be around him anymore then, and Eli says "Maybe its for the best". To which Clare replies that they wasted each others time and walks, angrily, to her bike. Eli can't take it, and says it's time to take her for a ride in Morty. He then tells her about a fight that he had with his girlfriend that went really bad a year prior. He said things he didn't mean and his girlfriend, Julia, biked away. It was dark, and she was hit by a car and died. Eli still feels responsible, and since he likes Clare too much to just be friends, he was trying to stay away. Eli says, "It's not fair. Why should I be happy?". In class the next day, he and Clare are talking again and hand in their Romeo and Juliet video. Clare is willing to give Eli some time to deal with his problems. In Purple Pills (1),'' Adam makes plans with Eli at the Dot, to hangout after school. He tells Eli that he ordered a pay per view movie, and Eli jokes around saying "he doesn't do that with other guys", but Adam tells him he's gross and that it's a movie on kung-fu. Fitz comes in and starts to tease them, but Eli gives him a look implying "get lost". After Eli tells him that he can't because he has to stay home and study, Adam is upset because he was hoping to do something, but just ignores it. After, school he goes back to the Dot and sees Eli and Clare hanging out. Eli is busted and he explains he wanted some alone time with Clare. Adam is pissed off, and he says he won't be a third wheel. At school the next day Adam ignores Eli and Clare in the cafeteria, and listens to Fitz when he asks if Adam wants to sit across from him. Adam is confused that Fitz was an enemy and now he's trying to be a friend. Fitz also says it's a free country and Adam can do whatever he wants. They eat lunch and mock Eli, which Eli overhears. Adam basically makes fun of Eli and makes him leave, pissed off. At the dot after school, Eli confronts Adam about him hanging out with the bully, Fitz. Adam tells him he's tired of being the third wheel. Eli then tells him to "stop being such a girl" which hurts Adam, and Eli quickly apologizes saying he didn't mean it like that. Adam basically brushes him off and Eli says that he does pity him. In 'Purple Pills (2), Eli is seen catching up with Adam in the hallway, who is about to fight Fitz. Eli is oblivious to this until he sees him walking toward Fitz angrily and punches him in the stomach. He tries to stop Adam from hurting Fitz anymore, to which Adam repilies "I can fight my own battles." Fitz then announces he's going to fight Adam after school, to which Adam replies "Bring it!" Afterwords, Eli and Clare try talking sense into Adam, who is using the punching bag in the weight room. Adam refuses to listen, and walks out. Eli is silent and Clare says "What, for once you have no sneaky plan up your sleeve?" to which Eli replies by giving her a blank look and walks out. Later, Eli meets up with Adam near a school bus and says he's going to stand up to Fitz with him. Soon after, Fitz comes out of the school and Adam starts punching right away. Eli ends up with a busted lip, and Clare sets off a stink bomb, causing the school to evacuate after Adam knees Fitz. In '''All Falls Down (1), Clare was seen hiding from Principal Simpson, afraid that she would be caught after she disrupted exams. After being confronted by Eli, he tells Principal Simpson that it was Fitz who set off the stink bomb and Clare went along with it. Eli then tells Clare she needs to thank him for lying for her. She replies "What did you have in mind?" He lets his eyes wander for a moment and says 'Well I don't know.." Eli leans in and kisses her. They look at each other for a moment, then Eli says awkwardly "I have a French exam.." Clare, still in shock from the kiss, replies "I think you just passed it" Later on Clare was the n seen talking to Alli before her exam discussing her relationship with Eli. After the exam Clare confronts Eli about their relationship in which they decide to go to the Dance that night. After Clare bought the tickets she was told by Fitz that if she went to the Dance with him, he would leave Adam and Eli alone, to which Clare agreed. After telling Eli about what happened he seemed upset but went along with it. Clare then says "I have an hour before i have to meet Alli...coffee?" to which Eli replies "raincheck?" and he walks away. Once he leaves, Eli confronts Fitz, saying, " Hurt her and I'll," But is interupted by Fitz when he says, "And you'll what?!" Fitz then walks away, looks back and says "Don't worry, when we have sex I'll be gentle." Fitz walks away, leaving an angry Eli standing there alone. While at Clare's house; Jenna, Alli and Clare discuss the situation until Eli comes and tries to make Clare poison Fitz with Ipecac to make him barf during the dance. Clare declines despite Eli telling her that Fitz wants to have sex with her and Clare told Eli that poisoning Fitz would not stop the violence. Eli is confused, asking her who's side is she on, to which she replies "I'm not sure, but I know its not the side that poison's people." In All Falls Down (2), Clare finds her date, Fitz, with a corsage, near his locker. She asks him if he had brought it for her, and he replies that it was his mother who suggested he bring one. Their conversation quickly swifts to the on-going feud that is happening between Fitz and Eli, whom Clare likes, and she asks him (Fitz) if he would be willing to end the feud should Eli apologize. Fitz decides he would, but only if such condition is met (Eli's apology). Clare is then shown to speak with Eli, and to much of her relief, succeeds in convincing Eli to apologize, assuming the on-going feud between Fitz and Eli would finally come to an end. Eli then proposes a toast, Clare gets suspicious and asks Eli and Fitz to switch cups. Fitz then proceeded to take a drink and then he starting vomiting violently indicating that he has just been poisoned. Clare then tells Eli that whatever happens next, he deserves it. After Clare had finally found Fitz to apologize for Eli's actions, she realized that Fitz has a knife in his possession. She runs to Adam, informing him that Fitz has a knife and that he should tell Mr. Simpson while she looks for Eli. When Mr. Simpson found out he immediately put the school on lockdown and the police shortly arrived after. Clare finally finds Eli and warns him that Fitz has a knife and tells him they should run,but Eli said "Im not gonna let that jerk scare me." Fitz then arrives, and Eli pushes away Clare telling her to stay away from him. Fitz then backs Eli up into a corner and Eli begs him not to do it, but Fitz's reply was "Someone has to shut you up." He then jabs the knife for which Eli yells "NO!" and grabs his stomach. To Clare's concern Eli had been stabbed. Fitz actually stabbed the wall. Clare runs to Eli who is now sitting in the corner terrified. The cops soon arrived and arrest Fitz. When Mr. Simpson announced that the lock down was over he let the kids leave. As Eli and Clare were walking out Eli told Clare about a bully problem he had when he was nine by a kid named Mike who's hobby was beating him up. Clare says "You're not nine anymore", Eli replies " Well neither are the bullies, so what am I supposed to do?" Clare then says "I don't have the answers but if it's this then I cant be with you.", Which makes it unsure where Eli and Clare stand or if they've broken things off. Clare and Eli then confess about the stink bomb incident to Mr.Simpson, who then threateningly tells them when they get back from break they won't recognize the school at all. Quotes * Eli- (To Clare) "You have pretty eyes." Clare- "Thanks...I'll uh, see you around?" Eli- " Guess you will." *Fitz - "E-li..." Eli- "Mm. Two syllables... good, good for you." *Eli to Fitz- "What were you thinking when you got that haircut? No, no, seriously, was there a "Planet of the Apes" remake that I didn't hear about? *Eli- (To Adam about Clare) "When I'm around her, all I can think about is getting her to kiss me." *Eli- (To Clare) "I can't just be friends with you, Clare....I like you too much" *Adam- "Guess what I ordered for us on Pay-Per-View." Eli-"I don't do THAT with other guys." *Eli(to Adam)-"How is Fitzy boy? Still your super awesome BFF?" *Eli - "The only way to avoid a bully, is to keep him scared." Clare - "OR you can lay low with your, girlfriend." Eli - "Twist my rubber arm, girlfriend." *Eli- "Now, let's talk about something more important, like, how you're gonna thank me for throwing Simpson off your scent." Clare-"What'd you have in mind?" Eli- "Well, I don't know," (kisses Clare deeply) *Clare-"Fitz is willing to burry the hatchet ...but he just wants one thing..." Eli-"You're gonna sleep with him?" Clare-"No!" *(After being kicked by Fitz) Clare- What can I do? Eli- Don't...touch anything. *(Clare knocks on Eli's door) "Damn it, Adam" Trivia *Eli is the first Degrassi character to be named after a former Degrassi character, Ellie. *Eli was bullied when he was nine. *Eli drives a vintage hearse named Morty. *He is one of the few characters on Degrassi to gain so many fans in one season. *He is very protective of those who are close to him. Relationships *Julia **Start Up: Before Season 10 **Break Up: Before Season 10 ***Reason: They had an argument. Sometime at night, Julia was hit by a car after she rode off on her bike because of the fight her and Eli had, which resulted in her death. Eli blames himself for it. *Clare Edwards **Start Up:All Falls Down (1)All Falls Down (1) Category:Bullying Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Season 10 Category:Canadian